


The Poet

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Seal Breaking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terminus has his way with Megatron
Relationships: Megatron/Terminus (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	The Poet

Terminus grabbed Megatron and threw him down in the wash racks. The young poet looked confused and frightened as Terminus laid on top of him and tore off the panel between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Megatron said faintly, squirming as Terminus shoved a finger into his untouched aft port.

"I need to blow off steam. Hold still," Terminus growled, fingering Megatron so hard he shook with pain.

After a moment Terminus penetrated him with his spike in one push, grinding against the snug walls of his exhaust tunnel.

"ahhhh!!" Megatron screamed, but Terminus shoved his face into the ground and kept going.

"Mmm so tight, Megatron."

"Stop!" Megatron sobbed. 

"You're such a pacifist that you can't even defend yourself? Pathetic."

Megatron cried harder as Terminus kept going.


End file.
